Mobile devices have changed the landscape of information delivery for the informed and casual user of such devices. Data that would ordinarily be unavailable may be made accessible with the proliferation of smartphones in today's market. Having access to data is not always the most optimal solution to data related functions. Applications executing on the smartphones must coordinate with data repositories containing the data in order to achieve useable delivery of information to a user.
Currently, there are many applications that execute on smartphones permitting for data to be delivered that is both useful and abundant in nature. However, the seamless integration of large-scale data from multiple sources is still not being utilized. Also, data is generally not intuitive in nature, but tends to be more of a dump of previously recorded data from a user. In addition, data applications retrieve data upon request from a user and not automatically based on other data retrieving factors.